


Banishment

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [22]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thor’s face when he finds out Odin has banished you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Banishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020265) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Thor had been hunting for you. He wanted to spend time with you, but he had no idea where you had wandered off to. He had checked with his friends and his brother, but he had gotten the same answer. They had no idea where you were at that moment, but Sif knew that you had gone to see Odin earlier that day, but no one knew where you were after that or even if you had left Odin’s sight.

 

Thor went to the throne room. “Father… Have you seen Y/n?” He asked concerned.

 

Odin looked at his son. “Yes… She’s no longer here.”  
  


“Where is she?”

 

“She committed a crime.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“She went against a law.”

 

“What law would that be father?” Thor demand. He wanted to know why Odin would say such a thing.

 

“She is banished for using magic. Magic that she should have no knowledge of.” He shouted.

 

“You banished her for that!”

 

“Yes, one day you will know my reasoning for banishing her.”

 

Thor was shocked how could his father do this to you? A girl that he known forever and cared for. How could his father banish you forever? It wasn’t fair to you. Would he be able to understand why his father did it? Possibly not.

 

 


End file.
